Sherry Blendy
|name=Sherry Blendy |kanji=シェリー・ブレンディ |rōmaji=Sherī Burendi |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age=17 24 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday |eyes=Blue |hair=Pink |blood type= |affiliation=Lamia Scale |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Lyon |previous team=Allied Forces |partner=Angelica |previous partner= |base of operations=Lamia Scale Guild |status=Active |relatives=Parents (deceased) Chelia Blendy (Cousin) Ren Akatsuki (Fiancé) |magic=Doll Attack |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 27 |anime debut=Episode 11 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sherry Blendy (シェリー・ブレンディ Sherī Burendi) is a Mage of the Lamia Scale Guild and a member of Team Lyon. She serves as one of the antagonists in the Galuna Island arc. She is currently engaged to Ren Akatsuki. Appearance Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Sherry often wears make-up to match her appearance. She currently wears a black vest top and matching skirt. The vest sports a collar and tie reaching only to her mid-chest, and aside from a light cloth band clasped above her navel, her belly and the under-inside portion of her breasts are exposed. She also wears a dark hairband with points resembling cat ears, and long black gloves reaching to her upper arms (in the anime, she isn't wearing her gloves).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Sherry is first introduced with her hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 14 As a part of the alliance against Oración Seis, however, Sherry dons a slightly different appearance. Her hair became loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 42 Personality Sherry can be very dramatic, and will always make overly-dramatic statements about how everything is for "love".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 16 She loved Lyon Vastia, and has had a relationship with him similar to that of Gray and Juvia. She also hated Lucy because she believed that Lucy was her "love rival";Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 17 however, she cried when she thought that Lucy died. During the time-skip, she fell in love with Ren Akatsuki, and is currently in a relationship with him. History Very little is known about Sherry's past except that her family was a victim to the Demon Deliora,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Page 7 and that sometime later, she joined Lamia Scale and started working as a Mage there. By the time she was around 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the Demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the Demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the Demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed Demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years, she faithfully followed Lyon's will in melting Deliora to the point where she fell in love with him. How he feels about her devoted affection is unknown, but it appears to mirror Gray Fullbuster's reaction to Juvia Lockser's affections for him: nonchalantly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 8 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Sherry finds that her pet rat, Angelica, has been beat up by some "horrible people" and voices her concerns to Yuka and Toby who don't really care, but acknowledge the fact that there are intruders. The three then leave to find and kill the intruders since they already saw Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 24-26 However, the three fail to find them before Reitei Lyon arrives. Lyon inquires about Deliora and the Moon Drip ritual. Lyon then orders Sherry and the others to go and destroy the village.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-20 As the three leave, Team Natsu reveals themselves and attack. However, Lyon tells the three to go and that he can take care of himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 2-11 Sherry is later seen, together with Yuka and Toby, on board Angelica who is carrying a giant container of acid jelly. She orders Angelica to spill the jelly over the village but Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame to save the villagers. With their plan failed, the three Mages decided to confront Team Natsu on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 9-19 As the Mages prepare to fight, the villagers leave the village carrying the unconscious Gray Fullbuster. Sherry and Angelica went after them, while Lucy was accidentally caught by Angelica's claw. Trying to make Angelica stop, Lucy Heartfilia tickles her causing the three of them to fall to the forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 32, Pages 2-6 As she recovers from the fall, Sherry sees Angelica unconscious and begins to cry, promising to avenge her and redeem herself in Lyon's eyes. Sherry uses her Wood Doll to attack but Lucy summons Taurus who easily destroys it. Lucy then orders Taurus to attack Sherry but Sherry uses her Magic on Taurus and orders him to attack Lucy. Taurus manages to pin Lucy to the ground and Sherry reveals that her Magic, Doll Attack, allows her to control anything but humans, including Celestial Spirits. Lucy tries to close Taurus' gate but Sherry tells her that a mutual agreement between a Mage and the Celestial Spirit is needed to close the gate. Lucy ignores her and manages to use Force Gate Closure, closing Taurus gate by herself. Sherry is surprised to see Lucy close the gate but gets ready to fight her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 7-18 Lucy manages to trick Sherry into using her Doll Attack: Puppeteer on Plue and attacks her with her whip. Realizing her mistake, Sherry cancels her Magic and uses a Rock Doll. Knowing that none of her Celestial Spirits will be able to destroy the Rock Doll, Lucy begins to run for it and ends up near the ocean. Sherry and her Rock Doll approach Lucy and attack. Lucy leads them to the water and summons Aquarius. Seeing the powerful Celestial Spirit, Sherry takes control of her and orders her to attack Lucy. However, Aquarius attacks her too and the two girls end up on the beach. Dizzied, both girls get into a final slap fight with each other where Lucy manages to win and knocks Sherry unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 3-15 Sherry, together with Team Lyon, is later seen watching Team Natsu leave the island. Toby cries while Lyon asks Sherry about guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Sherry, together with Toby, Lyon, and Yuka, appear in an edition of Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 The four are later seen watching Gray and Juvia Lockser on their ice castle float on the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Oración Seis arc Sherry later appears as a representative of the Lamia Scale Guild, along with Lyon and Jura Neekis, for a four-guild alliance composing of the Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild. She still considers Lucy her rival and frequently argues with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 16-17 After hearing about their mission, Sherry and the others head to locate the hideout of the Oración Seis Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-14 However, the group end up being ambushed and overpowered by the dark guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 4-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-11 The group is almost killed by Brain's attack but is saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 6-10 She later agrees to join the others to save Wendy Marvell and Happy, both of whom were recently kidnapped by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 The group decides to split up and Sherry is accompanied by Lyon and Jura. As they explore the forest, they meet the members of the Red Hood Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 After defeating the Dark Guild and learning the location of the Oración Seis hideout, Jura tells Sherry and Lyon to leave and head to the hideout while he fights the approaching member of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12-13 Later, Sherry and Lyon find Gray riding a motorcycle and fighting the Oración Seis member, Racer. Gray tells Lyon to get on and fight with him and Sherry follows them on foot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 12-13 Sherry watches the battle and is surprised when Lyon, after saying that he found Racer's weakness, freezes Gray. Lyon tells Sherry to fight with him for the glory of Lamia Scale. As Racer charges at them, Sherry uses her Doll Attack: Wood Doll to defend but is defeated after one attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-5 She watches Lyon lead Racer away and watches Gray break his ice prison and defeat Racer with his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 8-14 The three regroup and Sherry is relieved to find that Lyon's falling out with Gray was just a ruse. Suddenly, Racer gets up and tears off his shirt, revealing a bomb which he plans to use to kill himself and the group rather than face defeat. However, Lyon throws himself at Racer, sacrificing himself for his friends, and the two falls off a cliff. Sherry and Gray watch in horror as the bomb explodes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 15-18 Gray refuses to believe that Lyon is dead and heads to find him while Sherry watches him and begins to look for someone to blame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 3 Later, the first stage of Nirvana is activated, which has the ability to change a person's alignment between light and dark.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 15-16 The light affects Sherry and she begins to look at Gray with evil in her eyes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Page 3 Gray ignores the light and continues to look for Lyon while Sherry attacks him from behind with her Doll Attack: Wood Doll and knocks him unconscious. She then heads off to find and kill the other members of Fairy Tail to avenge Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 14-15 She later finds Lucy and Natsu after their battle with Angel and prepares to attack them but ends up being stopped by a revived Gray. As Sherry struggles to free herself from Gray's grip, Lyon, battered but alive, arrives. Seeing Lyon, Sherry calms down and passes out, relieved to see him alive. Subsequently, the hold Nirvana has over her is broken and she returns to normal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 10-13 She is later seen unconscious and being carried by Lyon while Gray and the others head to stop Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Sherry later revives and is seen together with Ren Akatsuki on Blue Pegasus' Airship, Christina, using her Doll Magic together with his Air Magic to hold up the Ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's Magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oración Seis is defeated and Nirvana is stopped, the Allied Forces regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Sherry walks into Fairy Tail along with Lyon, Toby, and Yuka. They are all happy at the safe return of everyone on Tenrou Island from seven years ago. Sherry informs everyone on how Lamia Scale became the second strongest guild in Fiore since they have been gone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-8 Grand Magic Games arc Sherry isn't selected to compete in the Grand Magic Games, but her cousin is, which initially confuses other competitors, thinking that Chelia is Sherry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 7-8 During Ren's battle against Araña, while Sherry is cheering for Ren, she reveals that she's in a romantic relationship with him, but as Ren is a tsundere, he doesn't admit it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 5 During the third day's battle portion, Chelia is selected to battle Wendy Marvell of Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 22 After Chelia takes one of Wendy's attacks and stands up as though nothing happened, Sherry is seen cheering in the crowd, proud of her cousin, though Ooba Babasaama berates her, stating that she's far from being as strong as her cousin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 18 Later, during the Grand Magic Game of the fifth day, when Ooba Babasaama brags about Jura being the 5th strongest of the 10 saints, Sherry points out that Jura might not last in front of the 4 others, only to be spun around by Ooba Babasaama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 12 Sherry then dizzily watches as Jura hammers Laxus on the ground, only to be later surprised at the sight of Laxus striking back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 15-18 A while later, Sherry watches as Chelia and Lyon are defeated in their two-way battle against Gray and Juvia of Team Fairy Tail. Seeing her cousin stand without putting up a defense and then be blown skyward, Sherry frustratingly calls Chelia stupid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 5 After the Grand Magic Games have come to a close, the King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Sherry and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 With the efforts of the Mages, the Dragons are eventually repelled and everyone is safe. As thanks for their assistance, the King invites the Mages to his castle for a dance ball. Sherry attends alongside her guildmates who, during the festivities, attempt to encourage Yukino Aguria to join their guild at the same as other guilds try doing the same. During this, Sherry remains out of the direct argument and the subsequent brawl. However, the brawl is broken up by Arcadios, who tells them the King will arrive to greet them. However, instead of the King, it is Natsu who greets them while wearing his crown, greatly shocking Sherry and many others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 15-20 Magic and Abilities Doll Attack: Sherry's Magic allows her to take control of anything, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Page 14 *'Doll Attack: Puppeteer': Sherry takes control of any object she desires, except humans. This can include animals or even Celestial Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 13-14 *'Doll Attack: Wood Doll': Sherry takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which she uses to attack her target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 9-10 *'Doll Attack: Rock Doll': Sherry gathers together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which she rides on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 34, Pages 4-5 *'Doll Attack: Carpet Doll': Sherry gains control of a rug or carpet, which she can use to knock a person standing on it off balance. *'Doll Attack: Mud Doll:' Sherry creates a monster using liquified ground or mud and uses it to attack her opponents.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Sherry appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, but only if she is unlocked first.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild She has no element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Angelica:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Doll Attack: Mud Doll:' Cost 1 MP, Sherry must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Doll Magic: Wood Doll:' Cost 2 MP, Sherry must be at lv32 to purchase it in the shop. *'Doll Attack: Rock Doll:' Cost 3 MP, Sherry must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen She also appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Sherry Blendy is a playable character.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Sherry Blendy possess the following moves: *'Main': Doll Attack: Carpet Doll *'Sub 1': Doll Attack: Wood Doll: Burst *'Sub 2': Doll Attack: Mud Doll *'Sub 3': Doll Attack: Wood Doll: Dash *'Super': Doll Attack: Rock Doll Trivia *According to Sherry's Lamia Scale guild card, the reason she changes her look during the Oración Seis arc is to celebrate turning seventeen, likely as recognition for coming-of-age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Cover *Her Edolas counterpart was a member of the former Edolas Lamia Scale Guild. Unlike Sherry, she was a great friend of Lucy's Edolas counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21, Extra Content Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Antagonist